


Luck Of The Draw

by Tails001



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, OC Tobias (Cats)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails001/pseuds/Tails001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer are about to embark on one of their biggest "smash and grabs"! Will they be able to cope with the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fishy Supper

Mungojerrie stretched as he sat up, the early morning autumn breeze of the city howling down the alleyway, ruffling the fur between his ears. He poked his head out from the cardboard box that he had been sleeping in and looked towards the sky. Clouds sparsely covering the bright blue sky with sunlight peeping through and shining down the alleyway. He sighed as he turned his head; next to him was his sister, Rumpleteazer. She was sound asleep; her arms sprawled out above her head, her nose twitching every now and then. Her claws had become caught on the fabric sheet underneath them.

"Haha, you silly muffin!" Mungo whispered.

Why couldn't everyday be this laid back, Mungo thought. It's been a while since we last had a contact with any clients.   
Mungojerrie's profession wasn't a typical 9 to 5 humdrum routine that was a standard for cats; chasing mice in the local stores or lazing around on a hotel windowsill swatting flies while basking in the sunlight. Mungo's job had a few more hazardous risks. He was a cat burglar! He would offer his services to different clients and proceed with whatever he was asked to do.

"You got ya 'ead in the clouds again, numbskull?" Rumpleteazer said whilst stretching.

"Oh, I wondered when you'd wake up, it's almost breakfast!"

"See, I told ya I had a 6th sense!"

"No, that's just your stomach" Mungo laughed!

Teazer scowled at Mungo and threw an empty plastic bottle at his head.

"Hey! It's just a joke!"

"Oh yeah? Well less jokes and let's get some food then!" Rumpleteazer squeaked with excitement!

Luckily for Mungo & Teazer, they had set up base next to the back door of a fishmonger. 

"Shhhh, pipe down! You don't want us to gettin' caught..."

A big metal door slammed open with the force of the slam echoing throughout the alley.

"QUICK! GET DOWN!" 

Mungo pushed Teazer back into the box & shut the flaps of the box over. He could hear the big heavy footsteps, of the fishmonger getting louder and louder. Mungo peered through a small hole in the box. The fishmonger had come to a stop near a dumpster, opened the lid and threw the bag he was carrying inside it. It landed with a muffled thud. The fishmonger slammed the lid down, walked back to the big metal door and closed it behind him.

"Right, he's gone, let's move before he comes back!" Teazer darted out of the box before Mungo could open his mouth. He followed her as fast as he could.

"How do we get in there?" Teazer moaned.

Mungo looked up at the lid of the dumpster. It was too heavy to lift on his own. He scoped the alleyway for something strong enough to prop the lip open and bear the weight of it. He noticed a wooden plank that had been discarded. He ran over, moved the empty bottles & cans from off the top and proceeded to lift the wooden plank by himself... which he underestimated the weight of it.

"Teazer! A little hand here?"

Teazer let out a slight chuckle then ran over to assist.

They propped the piece of wood against the dumpster. They pushed the wood upwards against the lid and made a gap big enough that they could fit in and out of easily.  
"Keep your foot there Teazer; I need to get something heavy to support the plank."

Mungo got the box that they had been sleeping in and put it at the bottom of the plank and placed some empty glass bottles inside to keep the box weighted down. The wood stayed in place.

Teazer picked up an empty plastic bag and ran up the plank and took a look inside the dumpster. 

"Oh... WOW! Get up here will ya? You have to see this!"

Mungo clambered up the wood and looked inside. The smell of fish was strong but neither of them seemed phased. Down below were bags full of leftover fish. The bag that the fishmonger had thrown in sat closest to them. The bag had split and inside was enough to last both cats for quite some time.

"Ooooh yes! TUNA! Me favourite!!!" Teazer shrieked with excitement.

"Ok, keep your head Teazer. We'll get a few fish then take 'em back to the box, ok?"

Teazer dived into the pile and started gathering fish like her life depended on it. Mungo decided to stay up top and keep an eye out in case anyone spotted them.

"WATCH YOUR 'EAD!" Teazer shouted.

Mungo turned round and saw the bag full of fish heading towards him. He yelled as he took the full force of the bag which threw him back and into the box support. Teazer jumped back up from the pit of fish.

“Are you alright? I didn't mean to get ya with it"

"Just you wait!" Mungo muffled from under the bag.


	2. Midnight Escapades

"Gah, there shoulda been one here! I swear I saw it the other day!"

Mungo was frantically searching a nearby house on Victoria Grove, a few blocks from the alleyway they've been staying. Teazer has no idea what he was looking for. She looked around the room they were in. Luxury wallpaper draped the walls with deep mahogany bordering the walls. The floor was made from rustic wood that has been shined & buffed within an inch of its life.

"Are ya done, this place is givin' me the creeps! And I can't see a damn thing!"

"Shhhh! Do you want us to get caught? If you need remindin, we ain't supposed to be here! Just wait over there and keep an eye out. I need to look around some more".

Mungo sprinted to the other side of the room. Teazer sat back down looking down the hallway. A streetlight flickered on, illuminating the rain that was pounding against the window and through the hole Mungo had cut in the glass to gain entry into the house. A small puddle had formed on the floor. Mungo had come to a stop outside a closet. He noticed a keyhole underneath the doorknob.

"They never make it easy" 

Mungo sighed. He jumped and grabbed the doorknob. He extended his claws and started to pick the lock. After a few moments the lock made an all familiar "click". The door partially opened and Mungo jumped down onto the floor.

"Have you opened it yet?" Teazer asked looking from the hallway.

"Shhhh! Keep ya voice down!" Mungo hissed. "I'll be done in a minute, just stay on watch!"

Teazer sighed out of boredom turned back to the empty hallway.

Mungo peered around the edge of the door. The closet was full of coats, hats and walking shoes. He had a quick look between the coats then noticed a shelf above him. He jumped onto an old coat and climbed up the sleeve to reach the top. He was met with a number of old tatty boxes. He opened one to see what was inside. As he did he heard a slight shuffle. He slammed the lid back onto the box.

"Teaze, if that's you I'm gonna give you such a..."

"What do ya mean? I'm over 'ere doofus!"

Mungo turned around to see Rumpleteazer still sat on the floor of the hallway. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Oh.. erm... N-n-nothing!" Jerrie stammered.

He turned back into the closet and heard a rustling from one of the larger boxes at the back of the closet. He picked up an old tatty shoe and slowly made his way closer to the mysterious sound. It was coming from an old water damaged box that had fell on its side. The flaps of the box twitched more and more as Mungo got closer. Just as Mungo was about to open the box, the box burst open and another cat with a shoehorn started hitting Mungo.

"GET! OUT! OF! HERE! YOU! THIEF!"

"HEY! YOWCH! CAN YOU...! STOP! HITTING... WOAH...!!!

Mungo fell back off the shelf pulling a jacket down with him and landed on top of a pile of dirty rags used for polishing shoes.

"GET OUT BEFORE I WAKE THE OWNERS OF THIS HOUSE!"

A brown and tan cat stalked out from the shadows. The light from the streetlights lit up her collars name tag, "Cassandra".

"I've seen you eyeing up this place all week, what are you trying to get your grubby little paws on? Food? Jewels? Money?"

Mungo clambered out from under the jacket. "NO NO NO! I WAS LOOKIN' FOR AN UMBRELLA!" Mungo shouted! "We need it to stop water from soakin' us when we sleep!"

"Hey! You makin' enemies without me?" Teazer shouted running up behind Mungo. "Who's she? Looks like a right grumpy hag..."

"HOW DARE YOU" shrieked Cassandra! "I'M ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN YOU BUT AT LEAST I HAVE MANNERS!!!"

Mungo facepalmed! He looked up to see that he had finally found what he had been looking for, a big umbrella.

He looked over at Teazer who was still arguing with Cassandra; "What kinda name is Cassandra? Sounds like something you get when your bottoms all plugged up!"

"EXCUSE ME??? YOU LITTLE INSOLENT TWERP!"

Mungo took this opportunity to sneak away from the argument and take a chance at grabbing his "prize".

He grabbed the umbrella and yanked it from the closet. "TEAZER! MOVE YOUR ARSE, LETS GO!!!"

Mungo headed for the hole in the window with Rumple overtaking him.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!" screamed Cassandra! She had now lept from the closet shelf and started hurtling full force towards Mungo & the umbrella. Teazer jumped through the window hole and landed on the window sill.

"Quick Mungo, she's gaining on us!"

Mungo threw the umbrella up for Teazer to catch. She grabbed the handle and clung on to it. Mungo then jumped up to the window sill and climbed through the hole. As he did this, his tail had unstrapped the umbrella making it too big to fit through the window.

"Bugger! It's stuck" Mungo cried! "Right Teaze, your gonna have ta pull with me, hard as you can!"

Cassandra hadn't slowed down, she turned the corner to see the two siblings struggling with the umbrella. 

"Oooooh, I've got you both now, you little swines!" 

She started to run towards them but didn't notice the water on the floor. She skidded and tries to stop herself but it was too late, she slipped and crashed into the wall. The window shook and startled Teazer, who had hold of the opening mechanism. The umbrella flew open, shattering the window in the process with a loud shatter! Mungo and Rumple pulled the umbrella through the broken window. The wind had picked up and started to carry them both down the road.

"CHRIST! HOLD ON!!!" Mungo screamed! 

Teazer looked back to see the lights of the house they'd just been in flicker on, angry voices could be faintly heard. 

"Hahaha, take that you scary big eyed hag!" she giggled! 

Mungo was still screaming trying to hold on to the umbrella! He had climbed up the shaft of the umbrella and had hold of the closing mechanism. In his blind panic he had pushed it in with his paw. The umbrella started closing around them both.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Mungo shouted! Teazer shot up the shaft and clung to her brother for dear life!

The umbrella crashed into the floor skidding a few feet. Both cats staggered from inside the umbrella.

"Owww! I hope that never 'appens again!" Mungo wailed, he had scratches from where Teazer had been holding onto him.

"Sorry, you did say brace for impact!" Teazer said, rubbing her head.

Luckily for the both of them, they had landed in front of the alleyway that had been staying in. They picked up the umbrella and dragged it to the box they had been roughing it in. They propped it behind the box and made sure it stayed in place with bags full of stones. 

"There! Hopefully, It'll keep us a bit drier for now!" Mungo sighed. He turned to Teazer who was already fast asleep. 

"Hahaha, you could never stay awake after a smash and grab could you?". 

He picked up a piece of newspaper and covered Teazer with it. Mungo lay down beside her, looking up at the rainy night sky.   
"One day, we'll get a proper home, one where we don't 'ave to steal to get by". Mungo gave a yawn and settled down next to Teazer to keep her warm.


End file.
